Why the Akatuski don't do romance
by Aingeal98
Summary: Every member of the Akatsuki has felt the touch of romance at some point in their lives. Unfortunately for their loved ones, they also happen to be cold-blooded killers.


Before he defected from Suna, Sasori had a childhood friend. She was a pretty girl who was secretly in love with him. She was fascinated with his puppets, and wanted to be just like him one day. Because she was so close to him, she knew when he about to leave the village and confronted him. That night, she begged and pleaded with him to stay, or to take her with her. In the end, Sasori agreed to take her with him.

So he killed her and turned her into a puppet, and off he went.

!

When he was a young child, Deidara had lots of friends. He was Iwa's prodigy, a skilled member of the Explosion Corps. But as the years went by, and he became more and more wrapped up in his art, his friends began to leave him. One by one, they began to notice the madness in his eyes, and they slowly distanced themselves from him. Soon, there was only one left.

She was a pretty girl who had a passion for explosions. For a long time, Deidara believed that she held his artistic vision, that she was as devoted to his art as he was.

Which was why he was very disappointed when he finally realised that she wasn't. After all, she should have felt honoured. Death by explosion was the best way to go. But when he tricked her into eating his newest invention, and she started to blow up, all she did was scream and cry. She wasn't happy or excited at all.

He was so very disappointed, she completely ruined the moment with her terrified screams.

!

When he was a young teenager, Hidan fell in love with a gorgeous girl. She was fun to be around, ruthless and violent when she wanted to be, and could hold her own against him in a cursing match. She was his perfect woman.

But as he got older he realised that she wasn't good for him. He should be completely devoted to Jashin, but this girl held a piece of his heart. Although she hadn't achieved immortality yet, she was also a Jashinist. He was sure she would understand.

So he lured her out on a romantic date to their hidden church, and then he sacrificed her in the bloodiest way possible.

!

When Kakuzu was a young boy who lived in the Waterfall village, he fell in love. The girl was a strong and talented shinobi, one of the best jonin in the village. They were good friends, and shared a romantic relationship for a year or two.

Then Kakuzu failed his mission, and a little later he defected from the village. He regretted leaving her, and occasionally when he wasn't thinking about money, her memory would haunt him.

A few decades later, he snuck back into the village. There he found out that she had moved on with her life, and had married another man. She had also grown old, and was on death's doorstep.

So he crept into her house and kidnapped her. Without the medical support from her village she died after a few days. Her last words were that she had always loved him, and she wanted him to be happy.

So he sold her body on the black market, and the money he got made him slightly happier.

!

Itachi had only ever had one girlfriend. It was an arranged marriage with a fifth or sixth cousin, one who showed talent with the Sharingan. They played together a lot as young children. At first he was distant and cool, but as they grew closer he realised that he truly cared for her. When he was thirteen he realised that he loved her.

So when the night came for him to massacre his family, he made sure to stab her straight in the brain, killing her instantly and ensuring that she didn't feel any pain.

!

He was surrounded by lies all his life, but one thing that Kisame was sure of was that he loved this girl. She had been by his side on many a mission, and had amazing talent with a sword. She lived for fighting, and she and Kisame had lots of discussions about it.

But then the order came for him to kill her, and he did. Perhaps that was when he first started to doubt his way of life, but he killed her nonetheless.

!

Zetsu hadn't known that he could feel love, but watching this girl fight gave him a ton of new overwhelming emotions and feelings. He loved watching the way she moved in fights, and he never slacked on his descriptions when he was making his reports about her.

But one day, as he spied on her from afar, she was ambushed by twenty shinobi. She fought valiantly, but the sheer amount of numbers was too much for her. Zetsu watched as the six remaining shinobi finally killed her.

Once they left, Pein ordered him to dispose of the evidence. It was quite a tasty meal.

!

When his parents had still been alive, Nagato had had a childhood friend. He had played with her a lot, and she made him smile. She had been the first to experience the power of his eyes, and she had not run away from them in horror. He was too young to understand about love, but this girl gave him a warm feeling in his heart.

But then she was killed by the same swarm of Konoha shinobi that killed his parents, and Nagato was left alone.

A few years later, he found love again. He had another girl who he loved. Her name was Konan. She and a boy named Yahiko were Nagato's family. The love he had for her was different from before. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her, and that he would never let her die. He didn't want to kiss her, and he was quite happy when she and Yahiko started a relationship, but he loved her.

But then Yahiko committed suicide to save Konan's life, and although she lived and breathed, she was dead on the inside.

Nagato didn't really mind. He was dead on the inside too.

!

Konan had been in love before. She had loved her parents, and she loved Nagato. But the love that she had for Yahiko was different. He always knew how to make her smile, and whenever she felt sad he would cheer her up and make her laugh. As she turned from child to teenager, her love became deeper. They lived a dangerous life, and some days she would worry about how she would go on if Yahiko died. But on those days Yahiko always came back to make her laugh and she would forget about her worries for the time being.

Then Yahiko died, and entrusted her and Nagato with his dream. She looked after Nagato and ran Amegakure. Sometimes she noticed Nagato looking at her with visible relief, glad that she hadn't become completely depressed.

He probably never noticed that she hadn't laughed since the day Yahiko died.

!

Tobi had once been a good boy, and he had been in love with a girl called Rin. He once had a near death experience, and his one regret had been that he never got the chance to tell her that he loved her. Madara Uchiha had saved him though, and he had waited for the day when he could find her and tell her.

But when that day came he was too late. He watched in horror as his friend Kakashi killed her, and as she died he finally told her that he loved her.

After that day, Tobi became a bad boy. He pretended to be a good boy, but he secretly did a lot of bad things.

Those bad things had consequences for a lot of people, and eventually Tobi started a thing called the Fourth Great Ninja War.

As he watched and heard the stories of the rest of the Akatsuki, he concluded that they really weren't too good at this romance business.


End file.
